Ordinary Men Fighting Giants
1,173,178 |avgstrength = 51,008 |totalnukes = 401 |score = 4.24 |forumurl = http://www.omfg-alliance.net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/omfg |ircchannel = #omfg }} OMFG OWF History/Announcements * OMFG Enters World Stage on Black - December 8 2007 We formed on Dec 3, this was posted on Dec 8 * TOOL Protectorate - December 8 2007 * OMFG-Awesome-O PIAT - December 11 2007 * OMFG co-founds Black Toadies - December 15 2007 * OMFG-Obsidian MDoAP February 17 2008 * OMFG-CMEA PIAT February 26 2008 * OMFG Cancels Black Toadies and Obsidian MDP - February 28 2008 * OMFG Moves to Purple - March 6 08 * OMFG-Elysium MDoAP - March 6 2008 * OMFG-Valhalla MDoAP - March 6 2008 * OMFG-TOOL MDoAP (Upgrade from Protectorate) - March 11 2008 * OMFG Co-founds Poseidon - May 6 2008 * OMFG Cancels TOOL MDoAP - May 11 2008 * OMFG DoS for Valhalla & Elysium in 1Vison vs GATO/NoV War - May 12 2008 * OMFG Cofounds P.E.A.C.E. - June 10 2008 * OMFG DoW on HoG/Vox/GLOF/=LOST= - August 14 2008[/url * Poseidon DoWs Vanguard and Universalis - August 21 2008 * OMFG Ceasefire with LOST - August 23 2008 * OMFG-Legion MDP - Feb 13 2009 * OMFG DoW on Umbrella - April 27 2009 * TOP DoW on OMFG - April 29 2009 * OMFG Surrenders/White Peace with Umbrella/TOP - May 3 2009 * OMFG Officially Resigns from Poseidon bloc - May 25 2009 * OMFG-FCC SISTER ODP - June 17 2009 * OMFG-TOP ODP - August 10 2009 * OMFG-Valhalla PIAT (MDoAP downgrade) - August 27 2009 * OMFG-Legion MDoAP (MDP upgrade) - September 21 2009 * OMFG-Kronos ODP - October 7, 2009 * OMFG-TOP MDoAP (ODP upgrade) - October 8 2009 * OMFG Hits 1mil NS - October 29 2009 * OMFG 2 Year Anniversary - December 3 2009 * OMFG DoW on Sparta - February 3 2010 * Alpha Omega DoW on OMFG & Legion - February 3 2010 * The Circle of Icarus DoW on OMFG - February 3 2010 * OMFG Surrenders/White Peace with Sparta/AO/TCI - February 23 2010 * OMFG A New Age - KJ retires/Jedaye new Chieftain - April 05 2010 * OMFG! A Giant regrows? - OMFG recrosses 1mil post war - April 16 2010 * OMFG following the giant's trail - OMFG Cancels Valhalla PIAT/Legion MDoAP - May 17th 2010 OMFG Charter Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, here by known as OMFG, was born under a barbarian's sun, molded in the destruction and chaos caused by the Giants. We strive to be an honorable, just, and loyal band of brothers, killing giants to save those we can now, and make a better future for us all. They've destroyed your swimming pools when they sneak in to take baths, broken your cars using them for roller-skating, and have crashed numerous stock markets across the globe with their reckless business practices and ethics. We've seen dreams dashed and lives wrecked and stolen. Enough is enough and we are here to help. We brave few have banded together, in pursuit of a brighter future for all, joined in bonds of friendship we will overcome any challenge presented to us. We stand united against the great menace. Our camaraderie and achievements shall be known to all as we progress along the path of the tribal brave. We are an alliance based on friendship, looking to create a community based enjoyment and having a great atmosphere first; collecting taxes and foreign policy/drama second. OMFG is dedicated to being the best military alliance it can be, and every OMFG tribesmen will work hard and build his nation to be a strong nation first, a rich nation second. Every OMFG nation must be dedicated to be active, and become a master of every strategy and aspect of the game. Only by being a step or two ahead of the Giants and by being a well tuned war machine will we be victorious. With this declaration and the following charter we hereby announce our official existence on this soon to be giant-free planet. OMFG Spirit Walk-Desire to Walk the Path of the Brave *a.) OMFG is a small band of brothers and friends. Admission is closed to the public. Only a request of a friend through a current member of OMFG will be considered for admission to the tribe. However OMFG may choose to recruit as it sees fit, and only under the instruction of the Chieftain. *b.) Applicants are approved only by the Chieftain and will undergo a full background check. All of the OMFG tribe must be on the purple team and change their alliance affiliation to 'OMFG Spirit Walk' can and will be denied if there is any evidence of past or current crimes or actions that violate OMFG values that are committed by said nation. OMFG will not harbor any war criminals, spies or otherwise. If you are found to be ghosting OMFG you will be destroyed. If you are found to go rogue as a brave and refuse attempts of talks and diplomatic efforts you will be destroyed. *c.) All applicants must copy and paste a signed copy of the following oath in their application: *d.) Re-admittance: Any brave who has resigned is permitted to re-apply. The re-applicant is subject to the same procedures as a normal application, and will start as a brave minor, not the position they were when they previously left. If the nation were to leave again, they will not be allowed to reapply. We only give second chances, not 3rd, 4th, etc. Any previously banished nation who applies will be denied. Tribe Structure-The Path of the Brave All members of the tribe will follow the path of the brave. That path begins with OMFG Spirit Walk. *a.) Spirit Walker: Spirit Walker: The path of the Brave begins with OMFG Spirit Walker status. They wear the alliance affiliation of OMFG Spirit Walk. This is a separate alliance from OMFG, but is under OMFG full protection and mentorship. Membership in OMFG Spirit Walk will be a period until the nation reaches a level of 3000 infra, and has shown good character, focus and dedication to the OMFG values. Once the Spirit Walker has met these challenges they will be moved from OMFG Spirit Walk AA and into OMFG AA as a Brave. If the nation shows otherwise, or for any reason deemed necessary by the Chieftain or Tribune, the Spirit Walker membership mask will be removed and they will be banished. *b.) Brave: This is the general membership of OMFG. Braves are allowed to vote on OMFG issues that arise such as Chieftain replacement and other votes given to the public by the Chieftain. *c.) Tribal Elder: These are Braves who have proven themselves in particular fields, and have given admirable service to the tribe. Their skill set will grow as they take on key tasks for OMFG. While they will be working alongside the Tribunes, these will be their own positions for which they are responsible. The Tribunes will be there mainly in an assistance capability as they are charged with their own tasks. Tribal elder positions may be created by the Chieftain or Tribunes. Braves may suggest new positions for Tribal elders as the see the need for them, but the creation of them is left to the discretion of the Chieftain or Tribunes *d.) Tribunes: Tribunes are the master giant slayers. They are the veteran mentors, the scarred battlefield heroes and the uprising elite. They serve directly beneath the Chieftain. The Tribunes are appointed by the Chieftain. The Chieftain may create or destroy Tribune positions as needed. Tribunes are charges with key crucial tasks the keep the lifeblood of OMFG flowing. They may create Tribal elder positions as they see the need for them in the area around them. A tribune majority council vote will decide all votes given to the council. Braves must assist and follow the orders of Tribunes in all matters, its for their best interests. Every two months there will be a public reaffirmation vote on all Tribunes and Tribune appointed positions which will be voted on by all tribesman of OMFG. In the event of a negative vote confidence in the tribune has been lost, they will lose their post and a replacement will be chosen by the Chieftain. The collective Tribunes will be referred to as the Tribunal Council *e.) Chieftain: The Chieftain is a life long position, or until resignation. The Chieftain is sovereign over all OMFG matters. In the event of resignation the outgoing Chieftain makes 3 nominations for a replacement. These nominees are voted on by the Tribune council and the entire OMFG braves. Should a decisive vote not be reached then there will be a 24 hour re-vote on the two most popular candidates. Should the decision still remain a tie, the outgoing Chieftain may appoint the new Chieftain. Any power not specifically is really a power of the Chieftain. The Chieftain and Tribunes hold the power to create and destroy positions as needed. While the Chieftain is all powerful he may delegate decision making to Tribunes or tribesman in a vote. In the absence of the Chieftain, the Tribune council will be in charge for a maximum of 30 days. Should the Chieftain still not return, a memorial will be placed at the entrance to OMFG and the braves will vote from the list of Tribunes for a new Chieftain. During the Chieftain's absence the Tribunal Council hold the full powers of the Chieftain except the power to change the charter or declare war. The declaration of war is a power of the Chieftain alone. Should the Chieftain be on an extended journey or spirit walk, the Tribune council will rule for a maximum Banishment *a.) OMFG Play Nice or GTFO! Any brave found to violate any of OMFG's core values and rules will be immediately banished. Any brave found to be engaged in espionage, roguery, aid theft, multi crimes,etc will be fully investigated and if found guilty will be banished, and in cases of serious crimes they will receive the harshest of ZIs as decided by the Chieftain. Any tribesman who is not active on the forums once per week, and on IRC where possible will be asked to leave as they clearly lack the commitment required of OMFG tribesman. Braves found to be guilty of repeatedly ignoring Chieftain and Tribune requests, repeated flaming and asshattery (whether it be on the home boards, big boards or IRC) will be banished. Giant Fighting *a.) Only the Chieftain may declare a state of war for the alliance and declare war on an alliance. Only the Chieftain may activate a military clause in a treaty unless the Chieftain has publicly stated otherwise. *b.) Tech Raiding: To find oneself it is often a journey that must be walked alone, just as our up-coming Braves go on their spirit walks alone as their rites of passage. It is only by finding one's own destiny and being able to hear one's true calling that one can know thyself. We believe everyone has the right to walk that path unhindered by our hand, fearful only of the giant menace roaming the lands. As such, tech/land raiding is forbidden for all members of the OMFG tribe. *c.) OMFG loves nukes. We will nuke first when we have to. Hopefully it will not ever come to that, but if you declare on us be prepared for what's coming next. We did not build ourselves to allow anyone to take some of our heritage away and then complain that they don't understand why they are glowing. Let it be known, all aggressor(s) WILL glow. The use of nuclear weapons in any circumstance must first be approved by the Chieftain or Tribune Council majority. Under no circumstance is any of the OMFG tribe to launch a nuclear missile without approval. *d.) OMFG braves found to be warmongers attacking without approval of OMFG will be temporarily suspended from raiding activities for a standard of 10 days, maybe more at Chieftain's discretion, and possibly banished pending the severity of the situation(s). OMFG braves found to be attacking other OMFG braves, allies, or repeated unapproved attacks will be expelled. *e.) Spying is an act of war. OMFG will not condone or tolerate spying of any sort. OMFG will not harbor any brave who performs unsanctioned espionage, and a brave found to be performing espionage against OMFG or against another alliance will be dealt with swiftly. No OMFG braves from previous alliances shall speak of any former internal private knowledge of that alliance. Respectfully, if an OMFG nation were to leave OMFG, their discussion and utilization of knowledge of internal OMFG information/policy/guides stays behind at OMFG and is not spoken of again outside our camp. Charter Modification *a.) The Chieftain reserves the right to amend the charter at any time. Amendments may be put forward by any brave for discussion at any time. Only a Chieftain may approve/deny an amendment. Members are open to contest the decision and may call for a public vote on the issue. A 75% vote is needed to overturn the decision. If the vote yields the same results, the brave who called the vote must take on 2 additional alliances as a diplomat! *b.) Slaying Amendments: An amendment may be removed by a Chieftain vote and a majority Tribune council vote. ''The charter is mandatory for all of the OMFG tribe. Signed: Kill Joy, OMFG Chieftain